


Raindrops are like diamonds (but you're the real treasure)

by CanadianAnchor



Series: Filling the Skephalo tag because IT NEEDS LOVE [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Discord is amazing for prompts, Fluff, I think I can die a happy man, M/M, Shout out to my homies, no beta we die like my cold icy heart in the face of skephalo, they're in love and it's high-key amazing, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/pseuds/CanadianAnchor
Summary: Dancing in the rain.Spinning to the beat.Bad couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Filling the Skephalo tag because IT NEEDS LOVE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990945
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190





	Raindrops are like diamonds (but you're the real treasure)

“Skeppy, oh my god you muffinhead!” came the loud exclamation. Skeppy smiled as he pulled the two of them out in the rain. “We don’t have an umbrella or anything!” Bad pulled his hood up, shielding his face from the water droplets that glimmered in the moonlight.

The other had the audacity to laugh. “Bad, a little rain won’t kill ya,” Skeppy’s eyes sparkled like a thousand moon drops, bright and precious. “Dancing in the rain is fun!”

“Until you get sick!” Bad playfully whacked Skeppy upside the head. “You’re such an idiot,” he tried to fight off the smile that threatened to overtake his lips. The shorter took his hands. Bad had a second to process the rough callousness of the skin before was whirled around.

“Skeppy!” he shrieked. “I’m going to die because of you!” 

The other smiled, singing nonsense words at the top of his lungs. It was like he didn’t care it was midnight and people were probably trying to sleep. He spun them both around, shoes tapping the concrete to the beat of their love, unique and  _ theirs.  _

Bad had a moment to appreciate how oh-so-very-lucky he was. Skeppy’s smile was like gold, his laugh like an angel’s, his smile supercharged. He was captivating, he was beautiful. And most of all… he was Bad’s.

“You know Skeppy, you’re my treasure.”

“Because... I’m from diamonds?”

“No silly, because you’re my best friend and my boyfriend.”

Bad would forever remember how Skeppy’s face lit up like New Years'.

It was precious.

It was theirs. 

And it was  _ wonderful. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI YES HELLO I'M ON A SKEPHALO ROLL
> 
> https://discord.gg/whqXmqR7qb
> 
> Join??


End file.
